


Odkupienie

by Idumide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idumide/pseuds/Idumide
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie TEGO wątku z "The Rise of Skywalker", ponieważ nie mam życia po tym filmie, i nie akceptuję do końca tego, co się stało. Fellow Reylos, enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Odkupienie

Ben zachłysnął się powietrzem i otworzył oczy.

Bolało tak bardzo, że zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując się od krzyku. Czuł się tak, jakby każda komórka jego ciała pulsowała wszechogarniającym, promienistym bólem, który sprawiał, że nie mógł się w ogóle ruszyć. Nie wiedział po jakim czasie, ani co sprawiło, że się ocknął. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę wykrzywioną grymasem twarz Palpatine’a, jego zdeformowane dłonie wysyłające potężną ilość energii w jego stronę i uczucie kompletnej bezradności, kiedy z ogromną prędkością spadał w dół. Potem tępe, silne uderzenie w plecy, które sprawiło, że nie mógł złapać oddechu. I ciemność.

I krzyk. Przerażający, sprawiający wrażenie nieludzkiego, wręcz zwierzęcego warkotu.

Drżącą ręką chwycił wystający fragment skały i spiął wszystkie mięśnie, próbując podciągnąć się do pozycji siedzącej. _Jak to boli._ Jęknął kiedy poczuł jak jego połamane żebra protestują przeciwko temu nagłemu ruchowi, ale nie cofnął ręki. Przybywając w pośpiechu na Exegol doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że bez swojego zabudowanego kombinezonu był wręcz wystawiony na kontuzje, ale wiedział, że nigdy już do niego nie wróci. Zacisnął palce na kamieniu tak mocno jak tylko mógł, i powoli spróbował wstać. Udało się, chociaż z momentem kiedy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi poczuł gwałtowny spadek sił _. Nie mogę się teraz poddać._ Spojrzał do góry. Nie spadł wcale tak nisko, ale w jego stanie każde kilkadziesiąt metrów oznaczało męczarnię dla poranionego, posiniaczonego i wyczerpanego ciała.

 _Rey._ Ben rozejrzał się, desperacko poszukując najkrótszej drogi na górę. Niestety, wzgórze było tak strome, że nie dało się inaczej pokonać tego dystansu niż przez wspinaczkę. Co było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą w tym momencie miał siłę. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać. Wyciągnął ręce do góry i chwycił wąską półkę skalną znajdującą się parędziesiąt centymetrów nad jego głową. _Rey._ Imię dziewczyny zdawało się dodawać mu sił, kiedy w boleśnie powolnym, ale miarowym tempie podciągał się do góry. Im dłużej to trwało, tym szybciej tracił siły. _Jeszcze trochę._

Widział już koniec skalnej ściany, co oznaczało, że jest już naprawdę blisko. Podpierając się nogami stanął na nieco szerszym kamieniu i ciężko odetchnął. _Jeszcze kilka metrów._

Zadrżał na dźwięk nagłego dźwięku. Nie był to ostry, dźwięczący ton, towarzyszący upadkowi miecza świetlnego, lecz głuchy, przytłumiony odgłos przywodzący na myśl osuwający się wór z piaskiem. Doskonale wiedział co to oznacza.

Jako Kylo Ren wiele razy słyszał dźwięk opadających bezwładnie na ziemię ciał. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i skupił rozbiegane myśli.

_Rey!_

Zmusił się do ponadnaturalnego wyrzucenia ramion w górę i chwycił jedną dłonią krawędź skalnej ściany. Tak szybko, jak na to mu pozwalało własne ciało, podparł się na łokciu i wsunął się na górę.

Na początku jej nie zauważył.

W panującym półmroku, wśród ciemnoszarych, prawie czarnych płyt, smukła, beżowo- szara sylwetka nie była dobrze widoczna, chociaż leżała całkiem blisko. Ben zmrużył oczy i zamarł, widząc leżącą parę metrów od niego dziewczynę. Od wzmożonego wysiłku ugięły mu się nogi w kolanach. Przewrócił się z cichym jękiem, ale ból napiętych mięśni był ostatnią rzeczą, o której teraz myślał. Podparł się na łokciach, i desperacko próbował zbliżyć się do leżącej postaci.

_Nie, nie nie…_

Rey leżała obrócona do niego tyłem, więc ostatkiem sił doczołgał się do niej i usiadł. Delikatnie chwycił dziewczynę w ramiona i obrócił ją tak, że mógł zobaczyć jej twarz. Wciągnął powietrze gwałtownym ruchem.

Twarz Rey była nieruchoma, blada, ale spokojna. Nie było na niej żadnego grymasu bólu, ale szeroko otwarte, brązowe oczy sprawiały, że Ben zaczął niekontrolowanie drżeć. Rozpaczliwie odwrócił wzrok, szukając dookoła niego czegoś, co sprawiłoby że będzie w stanie jej pomóc, ale był zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął ramionami, starając się nie krzyczeć.

_Rey._

Dziewczyna była jeszcze ciepła, ale nawet w tej wszechogarniającej ciszy nie był w stanie usłyszeć bicia jej serca. Ostrożnie sięgnął do jej umysłu.

_Pustka._

_Rey nie żyje._

Ben poczuł, że napływają mu łzy do oczu. Wiedział, że nie miał chwili do stracenia, i nie darowałby sobie, gdyby nie zrobił wszystkiego. Pozostało spróbować tylko jednego. 

Rozluźnił gorączkowy uścisk wokół dziewczyny i oparł jej plecy i głowę na swoim przedramieniu. Prawą rękę położył delikatnie na jej brzuchu. Zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko, próbując sięgnąć po Moc, tak jak wielokrotnie wcześniej.

Pomimo fizycznego wyczerpania, rozpaczy i bólu, Moc pojawiła się od razu, jakby czekała tuż za rogiem. Zadrżał, czując Jej przepływ przez swoje ciało, i natychmiast skierował Ją w stronę leżącej w jego ramionach dziewczyny.

_Oddychaj._

Moc wychodziła od niego powoli, ale konsekwentnie.

_Żyj, Rey._

Wiedział, że kiedy on słabnie, ona nabiera sił. I tylko to się liczyło. Ben był cierpliwy, ale bał się otworzyć oczy. Bał się, że nie starczy mu sił, że zniszczenia są za głębokie, że nie wytrzyma. Mimo tego trwał. Czekał. Czuł że Rey zmienia się pod wpływem przepływającej Mocy.

_Rey, żyj, proszę._

Poczuł jej rękę na jego dłoni. Rey otworzyła oczy, te piękne, pełne światła oczy i spojrzała na niego tak, że zapomniał o całym bólu, wyczerpaniu i śmiertelnym zmęczeniu. Lewą ręką cały czas podtrzymywał jej głowę i szyję, i już miał ją cofnąć, gdy poczuł jej dłoń na swoim policzku.

-Ben...

Rey uśmiechnęła się tak, jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał i marzył, z czułością i zrozumieniem.

 _Rey_.

Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Patrzył na nią i w tym momencie tylko ona była ważna. Ona jedyna w całej Galaktyce.

Rey pogłaskała go delikatnie po policzku, a w jej spojrzeniu zauważył wahanie. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, Rey nagle nabrała pewności, zbliżyła się i pocałowała go.

Pocałunek był miękki ale zdecydowany, pełen czułości i uczucia, którego nie doświadczył od bardzo dawna. Ben odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, całkowicie zatracając się w jej ustach, jej szczupłych ale silnych ramionach, jej pięknie i sile.

_Kocham Cię, Rey._

Rey odsunęła się powoli, przerywając pocałunek, a Ben był w stanie myśleć tylko o niej. Świadomość, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione była tak dojmująca, że mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, patrząc w roześmiane oczy dziewczyny.

Wiedział, że nie zostało mu już dużo czasu – czuł już pierwsze oznaki gwałtownej utraty mocy – ale nie zamierzał robić nic innego, już nigdy więcej.

_Jestem w domu._

**_***_ **

Rey patrzyła na śmiejącego się Bena, na ten uroczy, chłopięcy uśmiech i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuła spokój i szczęście. Ben był przy niej, żył, pokonali razem zagrożenie i wojna się skończyła. Na razie nie pragnęła nic innego niż być przy nim i poczuć się gdzieś wreszcie jak w domu.

Jego twarz była tak blisko, że od razu zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Z sekundy na sekundę rysy Bena stężały, a ciało gwałtownie odchyliło się do tyłu i osunęło się na kamienną posadzkę.

_Ben?_

Rey cały czas trzymała go za rękę, nie dowierzając temu, co się właśnie zdarzyło. Czuła, że jego dłoń staje się coraz bardziej wiotka i lekka.

Wtedy dotarło do niej, co zrobił Ben i jej oczy zapełniły się łzami.

_Kocham cię, Ben._

*******

Rey stała przed małym domkiem na planecie Tatooine, tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Planowała zostać tutaj na jakiś czas. Zebrać myśli. Zatroszczyć się o to, aby dziedzictwo nie trafiło w niepowołane ręce.

_A może po prostu zapomnieć o tym, że osoba, na której zależało jej najbardziej w całej Galaktyce, odeszła._ Rey nie mogła za dużo o nim myśleć jeśli chciała odnaleźć znowu wewnętrzny spokój. Ale nie potrafiła przestać o nim myśleć.

Nocą, kiedy trzy księżyce krążyły po raz pierwszy nad jej głową, nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Ilekroć zamknęła powieki, przed oczami stawał jej obraz, którego nie chciała już nigdy sobie przypomnieć, który jednak wracał za każdym razem- leżący na ziemi, nieprzytomny, łączący się na zawsze z Mocą Ben.

No właśnie, z Mocą. Rey próbowała każdego znanego jej sposobu, aby go wyczuć. Bena nie dało się nigdzie znaleźć, sprawiał wrażenie jakby przestał istnieć, Moc nie nosiła żadnego śladu po nim. Co było, zgodnie ze znaną Rey nauką Jedi, niemożliwe.

Rey kolejny raz rutynowo próbowała nawiązać kontakt, ale jedyne co udało się jej osiągnąć, to zwiększające się poczucie rozpaczy i pustki. W takich momentach wiedziała, że nawet bycie blisko Mocy nie pomagało.

*******

Po jakimś czasie, sfrustrowana bezsensownym przewracaniem się z boku na bok, wyszła z ziemianki. Noc na pustyni była chłodna, a Rey doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Okutana w ciepłą opończę przysiadła na niewielkiej ławce niedaleko chatki i przymknęła oczy. Po policzku spłynęła jej pojedyncza łza.

_Wracaj, proszę._

**_***_ **

Drgnęła nerwowo kiedy wyczuła nagle za sobą czyjąś obecność. Obróciła głowę, odruchowo sięgając ręką do paska, ale miecz został w ziemiance. Było bardzo ciemno, więc zobaczyła zaledwie zarys wysokiej sylwetki stojącej w niedalekiej odległości za nią.

I zaledwie zarys wystarczył do tego, aby ugięły się pod nią nogi.

Kształt ruszył szybko w jej stronę. Rey zacisnęła powieki i zadrżała, czując znajome, silne ramiona, otaczające ją delikatnie, pomagające jej podnieść się z ziemi.

-Rey…

-Ben?


End file.
